Chances
by kleiol
Summary: What if Koizumi remembered to ask Otani his name that day? based on lovcom plus. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_What if Risa remembered to ask Otani his name that day? Based on lovely complex plus._

* * *

"Wait!" She says again, and he can't help but to get a bit irritated, even if this girl had gotten him the best birthday present ever. He turns around, an eyebrow raisedas she fumbles with something in her pocket _[again]_, at the same time she asks:

"What's your name?"

"Otani Atsushi," and to be polite he adds, "Yours?"

She smiles brightly as she gets what she was looking for- a phone-, and says, "Koizumi Risa." She continues smoothly,

"Um, maybe we can go to another concert together sometime maybe?" She flips open her phone, silently asking for his email address and number.

He hesitates, then decides that yeah, that would be cool, to have someone to go with (even if that someone was _very _tall) now that Yoshi had moved and they lost contact. And oh yeah- Kanzaki was no longer an option.

He smiles, "Okay." And they exchange emails.

* * *

;

"Um, hello?"

"Hello? Who's this?"

"T-this is um-_Koizumi." _

"_Who?"_

"_Mmf_-U-uh, that _tall _girl that you saw at the last Umibozu concert."

"_Oh._Hey Koizumi, why are you calling?"

"**Oh**_._It's just that I heard that there was an Umibozu concert coming up and I _really _don't want to go alone, so I was justwonderingif-"

"Yeah, okay, I'll go with you."

"Really? Yay!"

"Yeah, so where do you want to meet?"

"Oh, um, you know where Ikebe is?"

"I think so. The restaurant across from the cram school?"

"_Woah, _there's a cram school there_?" _

"..."

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just-_nevermind._ Anyways, let's just meet outside the concert hall, at five okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, see you later."

"Yeah-"

"-Okay."

"Bye."

* * *

;

She hits the _End Call _button on her cell, and smiles.

* * *

;

Risa rolls over in bed, and slams a hand down on her phone, closing her fingers around it and bringing it to her face. Blinking a couple of times, she squinted to read the numbers on her phone: _5:15 P.M. _

_"Uwahhh! I'm so late!" _She screeches, hopping out of bed, moving her legs before she hits the carpet. She rushes to turn on the shower, then she sprints back to her room, crashing into her brother in the process.

"Woah, slow down, aho." He mutters, picking himself off the floor and walking away, not attempting to help his sister stand. Risa rolls her eyes, mutters some obscenities, then scrambles to stand and dashes feverntly to her room to pick out her clothes

"How the hell...?" She mumbles, once she's in the shower. She goes over what she'd done that day in her mind: she'd woken up late, because she had nothing else to do but go the concert, and it usually only tok her a few minutes to get ready, also because she'd stayed up late the previous night, to excited to go to sleep.

"And _that," _She mutters, getting out of the shower and drying her self quickly, "Is how I _royally _screwed up."

She dressed quickly, and then hopped two steps at a time downstairs, before grabbing her bag, and a hat - which she put back-, kissed her mother goodbye (which was actually her brother-on the lips), and ran out of the door.

* * *

;

Otani bit down hard on his bottom lip, eyes darting around trying to find orange hair, 'some people say look like a combination of orange and pink, but I don't really know,' as she had said.

He released his lip from his teeth, hand raising up to tenderly touch his now bleeding lip. He looked down at his bloodied finger, before sucking in his lip, and looking up still trying to find the unique color of hair.

After a few minutes he sighed irritably, running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes. His eyes rolled over the stream of people rushing into the concert hall, and stuffed his hands into his pocket, ignoring that his hair was now messed up.

"Gahhhhhh..." He muttered, looking down for a moment, before looking up again quickly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, let his eyes sweep the crowd once more, then looked down at his phone to check the time before shoving it into his pocket.

He _knew _this would happen, he just _knew. _Don't ask _how _he knew, he just did. Her-her voice and demeanor just tipped him off-

_"OTANI-SAAAN!" _A familiar voice bellowed loudly, and it took everything in him to refrain himself from walking away from the amazon that was bounding toward him with an alarming amount of speed. Amazingly, she came to a stop just before him, breathing heavily with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hi." She breathed, raising the hand that wasn't gripping her purse to the back of her neck, scratching it with an awkward air.

"You're late."

"Wow, you get right to the point, don'tcha. You see, a couple of things kinda...-hey! They only have two tickets left, Otani-san, let's go!"

Otani raised his eyebrow as her hand closed around his forearm and she began dragging him to the ticket booth. When she paid for her ticket, he noticed that his arm was still in her grip, and, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he snatched his arm, a little more forceful than he had intended.

She looks back and _down _at him, realizing what she had done, and mumbling a weak, 'sorry.'

"Ah-um, yeah, sorry." He murmured, grabbing his ticket from the employee.

An awkward silence fell over them as they shuffled with the crowd into the concert hall. Otani shifted more often then the crowd, trying desperatly to think of something to get that friendly, familiar vibe back that they had for a moment on the phone.

"Ah~! Umibozu!" Risa whispered excitedly jumping lightly up and down on her toes. Otani can't help but smile up at where he thinks her face is the excitement of the concert hall crawling into him as he entered.

The closer he got to his seat, the more he seemed to be filled with excitement, being swept away by the crowds' ecstatic, "Bozu! Bozu! Bozu!". When he arrived to where his ticket specified, he was surprised to find himself jumping with the crowd, his excitement propelling his legs and arms to move to the rhythm the crowd had found.

Since no one he knew particularly _liked _Umibozu, he was always forced to attend these concerts alone, and upon arriving, nervousness and wariness crept on him, keeping him from enjoying the concerts. Now, he had someone with him, who he knew would watch his back from whatever dangers came to his mind. Even if that someone was a strange female giant who he knew nothing about.

Smiling, he looked beside him at-

nothing.

And the noise of the concert hall slammed down onto him with a new perspective.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_A/N: I've been working on this since FEBRUARY LAST YEAR. _Does this even make any sense? AU Prologue and Chapter 2 are being written as I upload this. Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The increase of his heartbeat in the span of a second shocks him, and he chokes on it, coughing as he feels his heart thrum throughout his body to his fingertips. He puts a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself as he looks around, wide-eyed and worried. His breaths come out short and quick, and he doesn't get any calmer. It seems as if his body has reacted quicker than him, because realization doesn't dawn on him until his eyes sweep around the crowd for the eleventh time:

he's lost a person.

Albeit, a person he doesn't know, but still.

The caring nature his mother instilled in him takes over, and suddenly he has a headache as the noise of the concert hall shifts, voices and noises, sounds are muffled and all he can hear is his heartbeat. He's freaked out, more freaked out then he probably should be because, like mentioned before: he doesn't know this person.

Otani closes his eyes, breathes in deeply, and then finally, is jump started into action, his eyes adjust and he's no longer just looking for the same of it; he's looking for a girl at least four to five whole inches taller than him with a shock of red hair in a dark concert hall filled with drunk men. He can't tell if the pro's outweigh the con's.

Reluctantly, he kicks back his metal chair as he takes off into a jog, looking into the aisles. He really didn't want to leave the fantastic seats they'd gotten for being the last people to buy tickets, but begrudgingly, he did, his conscience would never let him forget it if he did.

He was almost back to the entrance, - a few rows down from their seats- and he was starting to get irritated. How far back could a person go _from the back _without going outside? As he reached the end, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He flinches, jumps up, and screams, -its drowned out by the much louder shouts of drunken men- and turns around to be met with Koizumi-san's curious face.

"Otani-san, what are you doing here?"

Otani's face turns red and hot- from both embarassment and anger.

"You-I-you! You-!" He huffs, putting a finger in her face, frustrated. Her expression shifts from curious to dumbfounded, he gets even angrier.

"Where were you?!"

"The bathroom," She smiles, politely, and it does nothing to quell his anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?! How can you just disappear like that?!"

"Huh?" She asks, tilting her head, and her strands of her bun fall into her hair, "I thought I did? As we were walking to our seats?"

"Were you worri_ee_d Otani-s_aan_?" She asks, grin spreading across her face like a cheshire cat, and suddenly he's so ticked that he's got a pounding headache.

"About you, you dumb giant? Never!" He shouts, forgetting everything his mother had ever taught him. How could someone disappear like that, and then not even apologize, instead opting to tease him like they knew each other. And even if they did, he never responded well to teasing when his friends subjected him to that brand of torture.

Koizumi's expression changes again, he can see it, even as the hall gets darker, an indication of Umibozu appearing soon, but he ignores it. He's livid. She's offended.

"What'd you call me you shrimp?!" And Otani swears his heads about to explode.

"I called you a dumb giant! Or are you so tall that you can't hear what us _normal-sized _people are saying you amazoness!" The combination of insults physically pushes Koizumi back, she steps back, in offence and he can see her fists shaking as she raises them in anger. She opens her mouth to retaliate, but the first chords of an Umibozu song rings, and he can see her anger deplete as they both turn their attention to the stage.

;

"Woo!" Risa breathed out, arms going up for the umpteenth time that night. "That was fun!" She smiled, bouncing on the heels of her feet slightly. "I _looove _Umibozu!"

"Me too!" Otani smiled, the anger from earlier gone completely from the rush of the concert and a blush spreading across his face as he lowered his head to block out the stares and snickers they were receiving. "We should go again together, sometime."

Risa lowered her arms, looking over at him with a sickeningly sweet grin. "Are you asking me _ouuuuuut, _Otani-_kuun_?"

Otani's face turned a new shade of red at the new set of stares - some people even stopping to laugh and watch- being picked up as the question came out of her loud mouth. As a defense mechanism to the stares and plain idiocy, Otani said:

"With a giantess like you? Never!" And the logic going into this response was so deeply flawed that it would take his whole life to defend, ironically.

The anger from the concert hall returned to Koizumi full force, and Otani was kind of amazed that he saw it, like a chemical reaction. Her face turned red first, and then her arms torso, then legs changed their posture, they no longer looked friendly and inviting and wild; now, they were defensive.

"You microbe! Like I would date a vile shrimp like you either!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yo, I wanted to finish this tonight but I got distracted because tonight was 5 Second Of Summer's last concert of their ROWYSO tour and there was so much sad stuff coming in and I didn't finish it, but I really wanted to post this cause I finally have a version i like after like 9 months. So anyways, review! I don't know if I will continue this or just start what I have written as another chapter. Love you. Follow me on tumblr, .com it's more 5sos &amp; humor &amp; social justice nowadays


	3. Update

This is not an update, unfortunately, but one is coming! I was trying to figure out how to continue, and where I was was originally going with this fic, but I couldn't. So I'm starting from scratch and I really enjoy where I'm going with it. I just want to know what I should do with this fic! Should I upload the new story here or another story? Anyways, update coming soon bye!


End file.
